Ce qu'il me cache
by Undertaker Lau
Summary: Fait à partir d'une scène de l'épisode 1 de la saison 5! Donc, petit SPOILER (!). Le regard que Merlin me lança dans cette forêt, était éloquent. Il disait tant de choses que je n'étais pourtant pas à même de comprendre. Pas de slash, friendship, K pour être sûre, oneshot terminé.


Auteur : Undertaker Lau, pour vous servir.

Pairing : Merlin/Arthur

POV : Arthur

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Pas de profits illégaux. Le dialogue en italique est de ma traduction. On fait ce qu'on peut. Si vous avez les lignes en anglais, c'est évidemment mieux.

Blahblah de l'auteur : Voici qui est court. Majoritairement centré sur la scène de nuit dans la forêt. Petit SPOILER de la saison 5 épisode 1. Posté et écrit avant d'avoir vu l'épisode 2, je ne sais donc pas ce qui arrive ensuite pour l'instant. Sur ce, lisez !

* * *

Ce qu'il me cache.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a le plus étonné. Ses propos ou alors ce regard si empli de tristesse et de tourments. Ne pas aller secourir mes chevaliers, avait été sa demande. Sa supplique, pour peu. Impossible, tout bonnement impossible.

Ils n'étaient peut-être plus en vie, mais l'espoir brillait encore. Morgane a besoin d'hommes forts pour creuser dans les soubassements de cette haute tour. Elle ne les aurait certainement pas éliminés s'ils pouvaient la servir dans ses sombres desseins. Or, Arthur savait mieux que quiconque que ses hommes étaient parmi les plus aptes aux travaux difficiles : solidement bâtis et abattant le travail de deux hommes en une journée. De tous ceux qui siégeaient maintenant à la table ronde, il avait fallu que cela soit Perceval et Gwaine. Deux des meilleurs pour les épreuves de force. Elle n'était pas mal tombée. Cependant, elle savait que, quoi qu'elle put chercher, s'ils le trouvaient avant elle, ils tenteraient de toutes leurs forces de le protéger si cela pouvait entre ses mauvaises mains nuire à Camelot. Ils n'étaient pas des bêtes de traie mais des hommes dont le cerveau fonctionnait aussi bien fatigués par le labeur que pendant un feint repos. C'était bien pour toutes ces raisons-ci qu'il se devait d'aller les délivrer de leurs fers. Sans compter sur le fait qu'il le leur devait bien après tout ce qu'ils avaient sacrifié pour lui, le suivant aveuglément dans l'adversité lors des combats, leur bravoure n'était plus à prouver depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Ils s'étaient tous mutuellement sauvés la vie plusieurs fois et au nom de leur amitié ne comptaient pas ce genre de menus détails.

C'est pourquoi, j'ai été tant choqué par ton idée de rentrer bredouille à Camelot. Ils sont tes amis aussi ! Toi, qui plus que les autres, est le premier à te jeter dans les ornières du danger pour sauver tes proches. _Toi !_ Tu les laisserais aux mains de cette sorcière ? Je ne veux pas y croire. D'autres raisons doivent te pousser à un tel renoncement. J'ai vu que c'était bien la mort dans l'âme que tu m'as proposé de rentrer plutôt que de continuer le chemin vers le repère de ma demi-sœur devenue mon ennemie. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait te pousser si loin dans tes retranchements, pour que tu envisages la possibilité de laisser derrière toi, de si estimés compagnons ? De tels frères d'armes ?

La nuit tomba et le camp fut fait. L'observant de loin, je le voyais accroupi près du ruisseau, ruminant quelque chose qui ne semblait pas heureux de là où je me trouvais.

« _Qu'est-ce qui te dérange ?_ » Assis près de lui, j'attendais sa réponse.

« _Morgane possède de grands pouvoirs. Elle est dangereuse._ »

Je déglutis. J'étais au courant. Nous en avions tous souffert.

« _Je sais._ »

« _Et ça ne t'inquiète pas._ » Un constat plus qu'une question.

Nous échangeâmes une œillade.

« _Je ne m'inquiète que pour mes hommes. Ils me sont plus que des amis, plus que des frères. Quel que soit l'obstacle qui se dresse devant moi, je ne les abandonnerai pas. Tout comme je sais qu'ils ne m'abandonneraient pas._ »

Il prit une respiration. Le genre de respiration que l'on prend lorsque l'on connaît quelque chose plus que d'autres. Quelque chose, que l'on a appris à ses dépens et souvent, de la pire façon qu'il soit. Qu'as-tu vu, qu'as-tu vécu que j'ignore, Merlin ?

« _Je comprends » _Son petit rire me conforta dans mes pensées, quoi que ce soit, il en avait fait les frais. « _J'aurais préféré le contraire, vraiment._ » Cette courte phrase portait plus de poids qu'aucune autre, il semblait plus vieux que son âge, alors.

« _Mais je comprends…_ » Et son regard se perdit au loin avant de revenir sur moi.

Ce regard, si empreint de tristesse et de désespoir, celui qu'il me lança, un peu perdu. De quoi as-tu peur ? Que redoutes-tu à ce point ? Quel malheur peut être si grand, qu'il te donne ces yeux brillants de larmes que tu prévois déjà de verser inévitablement ?

Je ne suis pas idiot. J'ai grandi, j'ai appris, je me suis assagi au fil des ans. Quand as-tu eu le temps de vivre des choses qui te font avoir ce regard de celui qui sait, sans que je ne sois au courant moi-même ? Je suis le Roi, et tu m'accompagnes depuis maintenant de nombreuses années. Les moments où nous avons été séparés l'un de l'autre ne sauraient être les lieux de l'apprentissage qui assombrit aujourd'hui ton regard. Qui me le rend distant. Qui _te_ rends distant. Quand tu es perdu dans tes pensées, je sais que tu pars loin. Dans un endroit où je ne peux te rejoindre. Ce que tu me cache doit être bien terrible pour que tu ne m'en parles pas.

Je vais essayer de ne pas y penser.

En espérant que tu reviennes de ce côté des choses. Et t'éloigne de ces chimères dont j'ignore tout.


End file.
